Hotels, function centres and other venues that hold events, will purchase a large number of similar style tables that can be used for display, buffet or serving purposes. Different events often require a different style of decor or furnishing. A venue may therefore house a number of different styles of tables, or cover the tables with table clothes or drapery. It is a desired object of the invention to provide an alternative flexible table top for event venues.
The frequent use of these tables over time can result in the surfaces of the table tops becoming worn. The wear is often limited to or worse on the table top than on the frames. To replace an entire table can be costly and therefore it is a desired object of the invention to provide a table top that at least ameliorates such disadvantages.
Reference to any prior art in the specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other jurisdiction or that this prior art could reasonably be expected to be ascertained, understood and regarded as relevant by a person skilled in the art.